1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical receptacles, and more specifically, media jacks that are configured to interchangeable receive and electrically couple with two or more media plugs of different configuration.
2. Present State of the Art
Electrical apparatus, such as personal computers and personal information managers, are becoming increasingly dependent upon their ability to electrically communicate or share information with other electrical apparatus. Two important ways in which an isolated electrical apparatus communicates with other systems is by directly coupling with a network system and, where remote access to a system is required, coupling with a modem for access over telephone lines.
To facilitate communication with network systems and modems, many electrical apparatus have been developed with slots for receiving different PC cards. A PC card is a small thin card having a standard size with a connector at one end configured to couple with the electrical apparatus and a connector at the opposing end which is configured to couple with a desired outside line such as a telephone line for coupling with a modem or a network line. Disposed within the PC card is a circuit board providing the necessary circuitry for the electrical apparatus to communication with the outside system. For example, in one type of PC card the circuit board comprises a modem which enables the electrical apparatus to receive and transmit information over telephone lines. In another PC card, the circuit board enables the electrical apparatus to receive and transmit information with a network system over a network cable. This type of PC card is typically called a network or LAN card.
One conventional type of coupler used for connecting a PC card to an exterior line comprises a thin plate which is retractable within the PC card. For modem cards, the plate has an aperture formed therein. A pair of contact wires coupled with the PC card circuit board project from the plate into the aperture. The aperture is configured to receive a conventional telephone plug, commonly known as an RJ-11, such that the two telephone wires, referred to as the tip and ring, connect with the contact wires disposed within the aperture. As such, electrical communication is established between the electrical apparatus and the telephone line.
In contrast to telephone cables which typically have two wires, network cables typically have six to eight wires which are necessary for communicating with the network system. The plug used with network cables, referred to an RJ-45, looks and functions similar to a telephone plug but is larger so as to accommodate the additional wires. Accordingly, the retractable plate on network cards have an enlarged aperture with a plurality of contact wires, typically six to eight, projecting into the aperture. The aperture is configured to receive the network plug such that each of the wire contacts couple with corresponding wires in the network cable.
As discussed above, initially two discrete PC cards, one for modem operation and one for network operation, where developed. Accordingly, depending on the desired type of connection, one or the other of the PC cards were inserted into the electrical apparatus. This configuration had some drawbacks since individuals would necessarily need to carry both cards and then interchange them for their intended use. In one attempt to overcome this shortcoming, electrical apparatus were formed with two slots so that both cards could be received within the housing of the electrical apparatus. As the demand for smaller and thinner electrical apparatus increased, however, the market drive was to limit the space required for PC cards.
To help minimize space without requiring PC cards to be continually interchanged, a single PC card was developed that contained the electrical circuitry to function both as a modem card and as a network card. Due to size constraints on PC cards, however, the market has been unable to create a PC card which contains all the electrical circuitry for both modem and network operations and which has two discrete retractable plate type couplers for connecting with a telephone plug and network plug. This is because retractable plate type couplers necessarily slide into the PC card and thus take up additional room. Dual modem and network cards have been developed, however, which include a single retractable plate type coupler for use with a telephone plug and a thin elongated socket for coupling with a conventional low profile PC card connector. Although this configuration provides some advantages, the problem arises that an extra adaptor is now required to make the connect between the RJ-45 network plug and the PC card connector. Such adapters add to the complexity of the connection and are often misplaced or forgotten during travel.